The Independent Team Light
by GalaxyRebel
Summary: Team Light is a group shrouded in mystery, however when they are bribed to join the GMG. They have to reveal their identities to the world finally and what about their leader?
1. Intro

**The independent Team Light**

 **Intro**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail regrettably...**

 _ **It was a nice day in Crocus also known as the blooming capital of Fiore and where the royal family lives, Crocus resides in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, housing mostly mildly prominent hills, and has a small river not far from it, with some isles in its largest part, flowing in a similarly small gorge, which has woodland on both of its sides, occupying the western zone of the valley.**_

 _ **Being the capital of the Kingdom, Crocus is by far the largest town seen so far in the series, having been described as much larger than the Kingdom located in Edolas, with a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see, with the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself. The most distinctive trait of the town, giving it its epithet of Flower Blooming Capital, is the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets, with flowerbeds being placed everywhere, and garlands of flowers appearing as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs. The buildings, possessing bright facades and towers with extremely pointed tiled roof jutting upwards, are lined up the stone street's sides, some of which are pretty basic, while other, more elaborated ones consist of very large, circular mosaics made of wide, flat stones, which bear floral and natural motifs in their centre; chess-like pattern are also used, flanking simpler, stone sections of the streets. On the occasion of the Grand Magic Games, the streets were also adorned by ropes suspended high above them, their edges secured to the buildings facing the streets, which had a number of triangular flags hanging from them, alternating plain dark and light colours. In the central part of the town lies a large, round lake; in its centre, linked to the surroundings by a pair of bridges, sits Mercurius, the King of Fiore's palace. On the mountains to the west, on a large, cylindrical stone formation, does the arena for the Great Magic Games, the Domus Flau, linked to the town by a long, curved bridge made of stone, possess several towers. It was also the neighbour of the famous Light Guild; however no one has ever seen their faces and they have never competed in the grand magic games so no one knows who exactly they are. But the rumours are that this year, Team Light was gonna join.**_

 **This is just the intro; next chapter is explaining each character and the day before the games.**


	2. Characters and the Day before GMG

**Chapter 1- Characters and the day before the GMG**

 _In a hidden off pathway in the woodland, there is a manor where the legendary independent Team Light resides, the front gardens are well trimmed with a fountain in the centre and a large pond with exotic fish, the manor is 3 stories with elegant windows and smooth brick work. Out the back of the manor is a swimming pool, a vegetable garden, a training ground with dummies and a large shed._

 **It is here that we find a platinum blond hair girl, with a small part held up with a gold and dice hair tie, she also has a gold bow with a dice in the centre, she wears a layered gold skirt with white frills, a black button up jacket with gold lining, a white blouse, black thigh length stockings and black boots. A gold handle sword was carelessly between her fingers as she swings it around and practicing her swordsmanship while have a neutral face.**

 **Sitting by the pool was a silver haired girl wearing a white and silver bikini covered with a loose white dress that was backless and a green haired girl wearing a dark green bikini under a white see-through sleeveless top with red belts holding the white elbow length see through sleeves. A loose white knee-length skirt with a big red band around the waist to keep it from sliding off her waist. A sword was behind her, except her handle was green and the sword was slimmer.**

 **Watching the two girls from the shade off the back porch was a midnight black haired male with hair covering both his eyes except when he looked up to reveal blood red eyes, he had a pair of white cards and was wearing a black fluffy hoodie which was over his head and was unzipped to show a bit off his chest with a black pants and black shoes.**

 **On the roof is a pink haired girl wearing pink and white armour with white robotic looking wings and a pink thick sword and she was re-quipping and swinging her sword in practice at a brown haired girl who was merely dodging, she wore a dark purple skirt with a long light purple shirt, with sleeves that covers her hands, dark purple belt with a diamond pattern which had two long ends on either side of her waist, a gold circle in the centre of the belt with a purple gem, ribbons around the upper part of her arms flow freely and she was wearing dark purple and black knee high buckle boots.**

 **In the corner of the back porch in the shade, a male with dark blue silky hair, wearing a long white lab coat with blue outline, black skinny pants, a white undershirt, black and white converse, with black belts around his upper arms and waist, he was also holding a long white and blue staff with a circle at the top; he was mediating.**

 **And finally was the twins, both were playing cards; they both wore black school like outfits except a black long coat with gold trimmings. One had white hair and black eyes, the other had black hair and white eyes.**

They were enjoying the obvious peacefulness and preferred seclusion that was until a white bird landed on the green haired girls outstretched finger, she seemed to converse with the bird and sighed before it took off. "The king wants to see us" she stated mentally looking at each one in the eyes, the pink haired girl and brown haired girl merely teleported down. They all stopped what they were doing and the raven haired, red eyes walked up to the silver haired girl and wrapped her in a white towel before leading her inside with the rest of them following. They all pulled on their white cloaks and stood in a magic circle with the silver haired girl at the centre, the raven haired male and blue haired boy on her left and right. The two twins across from each other, the pink haired and green haired woman across from each other and the brown hair girl was facing the silver hair completing the circle. A large image appeared and it was none other than the king himself, brown haired girl spoke first "You called your majesty?" The king was unaffected "I've put you in the sign up for the grand magic games, you would make the games more interesting and if you win, i will make your team the official Grand Magic Games Champions" he stated. The platinum girl spoke next with sarcasm "Of course your majesty, we will join just like every other year...not" "Sorry but we don't have time for those sorts of things, besides they end up ruining our credibility" the twins spoke in one voice. The king grinned "as expected from Fiore's legendary Light Guild, fine if you join you will be granted all access and become Fiore's official guardians" he added. Before the brown haired girl could decline, the softest and gentlest voice spoke "Deal, we will participate in the games" the silver haired girl spoke. The king grinned "Excellent, i knew you were the leader; the games start in 3 months. Be ready since the core members of Fairy Tail have returned" and the Lacrima cut off. This is where we start off with a day before the games are due to start...

 **11:00AM**

The manor was silent as its occupants were sleeping...

 **12AM**

The silver haired girl was up and had laid morning tea out for them...

 **12:30AM**

They were getting dressed for the competition...

 **3PM**

The silver haired girl was planning with the brown haired girl...

 **6PM**

They decided to head to their 'inn' and pack up a small bags each...

 **11PM**

With one hour left, they were chilling on the balcony, either cleaning their weapons or in the silver haired girl's case having her hair braided then put into a braided bun and completed with a silver circlet...

 **11:59PM**

They pull their hoods on as they watch the grandfather clock...

 **And i am ending it there :D Next chapter it reaches 12 and the preliminaries begin it will be a short chapter since i want to skip ahead of all that but that is for next chapter don't forget to R &R**


	3. Let the Preliminaries begin

**Chapter 2- Let the Preliminaries begin**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **12AM**

The inns started to rise while they remained completely calm, it was again the sky labyrinth, except this time there was a bonus; if you find the centre of the maze and take one of the gold flags, and you get 10 points added straight away to your score if you make it through. The moment the steps appeared, the blue haired male created ice platforms which floated them up to the entrance faster than climbing the stairs. "Split up, Rena, Ronan and the twins go to the centre and collect the flags, Violet, Ari, Razella, and I will take Lilly to the finish line; just teleport to us when you got it" Raven commanded and they split into separate groups.

 **Rena, Ronan and the twins:**

 **(Ronan's Pov)**

They found the centre and it was way too easy to be honest, the twins wanted to get back to Lilly, we all wanted too; we never like being away from her for too long so i grabbed a white flag that reminded me of Lilly and shoved it in my pocket. The twins used their shadow magic and made the rest of flags invisible unless you have touched them, we were waiting for the signal; as soon as Rena received the clear, she teleported us in a bright light...

 **Lilly, Raven, Violet, Razella and Ari**

 **(Raven pov)**

Splitting up was a good idea, since Rena is the fastest female; plus it was better to get the girls to the end since Rena could connect their minds easier allowing teleportation. From the top where we were waiting with pumpkin man, tanks to Ari's keen sense she heard them a mile away and even though Lilly wanted to play fair, with a flick of her wrist she successively disconnected the two pathways. I grinned from under my hood at Sabertooth as in a flash Rena and the last of us arrived and we entered taking first place. Sabertooth taken 2nd and we didn't listen to the rest. Though in the waiting room, i noticed the light and shadow dragon slayers looking at Lilly and my aura darkened. Our secret is that Lilly is the Princess of Heaven and is pure to the bone; she can never be tainted. She will never fall in love until the prophecy of the day and night agreeing on unity will Lilly be allowed to love; until then she can never love or she will die. Best way to do that is to shield her from life itself and that is what we did; secluded ourselves with mystery and never allowed to be seen, especially Lilly since she was so pure. They noticed my darkened aura and then proceed to walk off with their team. No those two won't ever get to see her. Once all 8 teams had been chosen we were free to return to our inns for the night, i casually wrap my arm around Lilly's waist and pull her close and made sure her hood was covering her face before we walked out onto the crowded streets that were dispersing now that the maze was over. Sometimes i swear i saw teams that didn't make it drowning themselves at the local bars.

 **First day of the Grand Magic Games:**

Team Light waited in the wings as one by one the teams were introduced; we listened as the audience got louder with each team closer to first. When Sabertooth was called; the audience were screaming and thanks to Ari's hearing Lilly linked us all together so we can share thoughts, emotions, powers etc. and they grinned when everyone was surprised at Sabertooth coming 2nd. "And finally in 1st place, the team that has secluded itself and no one knows who they are...Team Light!" the pumpkin announced and everyone was cheering like crazy as we moved in a circle fashion with Lilly in the centre as she was the one linking all of us. We heard the whispers of the audience "It's really the famous Light" "omg i hope to see their faces" "So mysterious". They stood together, their cloaks masking their identity from everyone. A sudden stone slab appeared which explained how the games were gonna go down, plus the battle rules and that one team gets a pass from the event since of the uneven teams and finally they announced the first event: Hidden. Straight off the bat the first volunteer was:

 **Quarto Cerebus team: Yeager**

 **Mermaid Scale: Beth**

 **Raven Tail: Nullpudding**

 **Blue Pegasus: Eve**

 **Sabertooth: Rufus**

 **Lamia Scale: Lyon**

 **Fairy Tail A: Gray**

 **Fairy Tail B: Juvia**

By this time we were the last ones, Rena grinned and stood up "Watch this, we will get that instant pass and get the 10 points on top of our already 10" Rena stated loud enough for us to hear and stepped forward...

 **Light: Rena**

"Now it is time for the pass event, whatever team gets the correct stick from the cup of truth will get an instant 10 points and a skip of today's event, and it is magic proof so it's all about luck!" Rena smirked since after all she wasn't nicknamed the queen of luck for nothing. All participants stepped forward; Rena pulled back the hood and smiled at the others who were watching the cup nervous. "Sheesh if your all gonna chicken out, i will go first" Rena started but her hand was stopped by Eve. "As a gentleman i will go first to make sure it is safe for the fair lady" he replied charmingly and Rena took her wrist back rolling her eyes. Eve took a stick out followed by Lyon, Gray, Juvia, Nullpudding, Rufus, Beth and Yeager. There was one stick left and as Rena touched it she used a little luck skill and changed the sticks before casually taking it. We held the sticks up as they glowed and a Lacrima revealed which stick was the pass, as usual Rena grinned when she saw _'Pass'_ written in gold above her stick. She tossed the stick away and pulled her hood back up and walked back to her team; she could feel the other unlucky participants stare at her back. "We won't be able to get a pass everyday so Rena we should only use your luck magic in the case of two more ties to prevent suspicion" Ronan commented, she merely smirked "Yeah, yeah i know". Lilly excused herself since after all it was her first time surrounded by other people that aren't us. Raven went to go with Lilly, but Lilly shook her head and left alone much to their dislike by they dealt with it since they are still linked to her.

As Lilly walked along the edge of the steps that lead to the coliseum, she could hear the crowd cheering as the obvious event started. She stared at the beautiful Crocus town, it has always been her home town but this was the first time seeing it up close instead of from the distant. She didn't notice she wasn't alone until she heard a small laugh. She turned to see a blonde male with spike hair and an earring in one ear, Lilly didn't feel scared she was the most powerful of all of her team yet she couldn't not admit this man was gorgeous especially since she grew up around equally gorgeous males. Lilly watched him curiously "my name is Sting Eculiff, Sabertooth; you from that debut guild Light?" He asked cockily. Lilly merely nodded, "Your silent, i wonder what pretty features you hide under that cloak" he whispered as she looked away only to find him a few feet away from her grinning mischievously. Lilly breath faltered a bit as she looked into his eyes, she leaned back but slipped on the edge and would have fallen down the entire stairs if he hadn't grabbed hold of her and pulled her close to him in an embrace, her hood had fallen down in the surprise and , blue eyes met clear silver, he leaned down as she leaned up both lost in something strange but before they could touch lips, the roar of the crowd snapped them awake from the trance and Lilly flipped out and pulled her hood up and dashed back inside the coliseum before Sting could register. He smirked at where she disappeared, she looked like an absolute angel and Sting knew he wanted her, but he would have to deal with the pesky teammates first.

 **A little StingXOC going on, but i am not planning on Lilly getting with anyone just yet since it is way too early and Lilly still is adjusting to being around masses of people.**

 **R &R**


	4. Info on the characters

**Info- Author's note**

 **Team Light is an entire team created by me, i will use them in different stories so something may change but for now i will give some more basic info on them:**

 **( ) means it is not permanent and changes depending on the story.**

 **Name: Lilly Light**

 **Age: Immortal (looks 19)**

 **Magic: Ability to use all elements and controls the Light.**

 **Occupation (depending on the story): Leader of Team light, (S-class mage of fairy Tail), Princess of the Light and (guardian of Fairy Tail)**

 **Team: Raven (right hand), Rowan (left hand), Ariella (Strategist), Rena (Scout), Haze/Raze (Twins and Onii-chans), Razella (Best friend) and Violet (nee-chan and personal guardian)**

 **Name: Ariella Rose**

 **Age: Immortal (looks 21)**

 **Magic: Re-quipping both armour and weapon and has heightened senses.**

 **Occupation: Master strategist.**

 **Team: Team Light**

 **Name: Raven Wing**

 **Age: Immortal (looks 19)**

 **Magic: Unknown**

 **Occupation: Lilly's right hand and body guard (secretly her crush)**

 **Team: Team light**

 **Name: Razella Earth**

 **Age: Immortal (looks 17)**

 **Magic: Nature/Earth God Slaying Power.**

 **Occupation: Lilly's best friend and group's silence.**

 **Team: Team Light**

 **Name: Rena Lucky**

 **Age: Immortal (Looks 16)**

 **Magic: God slaying magnetic magic, the ability to access the Archives and Telepathy.**

 **Occupation: Scout and flirter/play-girl of the group**

 **Team: Team light!**

 **Name: Rowan Winters**

 **Age: Immortal (Looks 19)**

 **Magic: Ice/Snow and Water.**

 **Occupation: Lilly's left hand and the group's playboy.**

 **Team: Team Light**

 **Name: Haze Shade and Raze Shade**

 **Age: Immortal (Both look 18)**

 **Magic: Haze controls and manipulates shadows while Raze can summon them and control them.**

 **Occupation: Lilly's Nii-chans and the group's jokesters.**

 **Team: Team light**

 **Name: Violet Henrik**

 **Age: Immortal (looks 22)**

 **Magic: Unknown**

 **Occupation: Lilly's nee-chan, personal guardian and 2nd in command.**

 **Team: Team Light**


End file.
